Tsunami
by Laudie
Summary: Naruto finds himself in Japan as the Tsunami is about to happen. As he struggles to help out and be there for the people he learns of some disturbing family news back in the states. Narusasu eventually yaoi will come in later chapters.


Tsunami

Sasunaru , eventually.

Ch.1-my nightmare

Have you ever been to Japan?

Well if you have I bet it was before all the devastation here. I arrived two days before the tsunami. I was so excited to come here and teacher English to second graders. On my fist official day here I wandered the small town I live in called Yokohama, the school I would be teaching at was just outside of the town. I walked to the school so I could get the hang of it.

On my second day I stayed inside my small rented apartment and worked on my most recent paintings. Oh by the way my name is Naruto Uzamki, I am 23 years old, with bright blondish yellow messy hair, a deep tan, and am a little too loud.

My step father was really annoyed when I told him I was coming here to teach. His names Jiraiya. He's an old man with pointy gray hair, a big belly and writes dirty novels. I also have an older brother named Iruka; he was also adopted by Jiraiya. Iruka is amazing he is a fine-arts teacher at the Westfield charter academy, back in Manhattan. Anyways back to Japan and the Tsunami, I can talk about my life and the people in it later.

It was a terrifying event; the area I am in is close to Tokyo, not the north so I am lucky we did not get hit like it did there. I was in shock like most people, the second it was safe, me and the rest of our town ran and helped out. When we finally got to our first destination, I remember being so confused, wondering why we were in such a big field filled with random debris. A few minutes later I learned that there used to be an entire town where the field was. After getting our health code/sanitized gear on we marched out into the field and started digging around, underneath the debris that was scattered around.

We worked for 9 hours the first day, 7 the second and another 8 the following day. In those three days I never returned to my new town or apartment. I stayed in refugee areas with people who needed help, where I worked nonstop. My first day working with the large number of people in the first refugee building I was slightly terrified. I was scared for these people who were missing family and were ill. I kept recalling my most vivid nightmare.

_The wind rattled the bedroom window more and more as the storm outside got worse. Sitting up slowly the four year old crept out of bed and tiptoed out into the hall. He looked up and down it before running at full speed into his parent's room. As he got closer to the bed he noticed they were not in it. Trembling slightly he scurried from the room to the staircase. As he crept down it he couldn't help but wonder why he could he the storm so well, it was as if it was inside the house. He looked up and down the first hall at the end of the staircase and sighed softly, there storm was not in the hall, and there was no windows for him to see outside. As he wandered down the two story penthouses hallway and he noticed the storm kept getting louder and louder. As he reached the end he peeked around the corner of a living room entrance. The French doors leading out onto one of the balconies was wide open. He moved slowly toward it covering his ears from the sound. He jumped as the whole room lit up as lightning struck somewhere outside. As he moved in front of the doors he looked out and saw his mother's lifeless and drenched body on the ground. He screamed as loud as he could trying to get a servant up, up no one could hear his voice over the thunder. The poor boy was terrified of the terraces, he couldn't get up enough courage to run outside and be by his mother's side. As he wailed looking around for any sign of his father, he found him. Minato was across the living room sitting up against the wall in a pool of his own blood. His eyes were glazed over forever unseeing again._

Shortly after I turned five I was taken by my uncle Jiraiya to live in America with him. I have a strange feeling what happened in my nightmare is true. All I can really remember is that my parents disappeared one day. My uncle used to always tell me they died in a car accident, then when I turned fifteen he told be they ran off to some secluded island to get away from telemarketers and it was unsafe for me to go with them. I am not sure where he came up with the second story but I am 99.9% sure it's not true. I guess its time to get on with the rest of my story. However I am going to change it up a bit, instead of telling you it in my perspective I am going to write it out as if it was just a made up story. I will use myself and others as the main characters. Lets Begin!


End file.
